Mickey Duka
Mickey Duka is a supporting antagonist of the 2004 film The Punisher. He was portrayed by Eddie Jemison. Biography Mickey Duka is a subordinate of Howard Saint and a friend of Bobby Saint. He is also a small time crook on his own. He convinces Bobby to participate with him in the weapons trade with Otto Krieg, a new merchant. The meeting goes wrong when the police and the FBI breaks in. During a gun fight, Bobby Saint is killed and Mickey Duka gets arrested. After being sent to jail, Duka is immediately freed and taken to the Saint's home, where Quentin Glass tortures him in order to punish him for Bobby's death. Howard himself then appears and implies to Mickey that he intends to kill him for being responsible of his death, but actually kills one of his own henchmen for letting him go alone when he was supposed to be looking after him. Howard later discovers that under the identity of Otto Krieg was hiding the FBI agent Frank Castle, who orders the death of him and his entire family, at the request of Howard's wife, Livia Saint. After the horrific castle family slaughtered in Puerto Rico, Mickey dressed up as Parking Valet as a comeuppance, he was trying to being "dearly belovedly nice" to the Saint Crime family, but Howard's wife Livia shows belittles & disrespects him mistreatingly because of Mickey's imbecility law-breaking agenda and cowardly antics, including the involvement tragic death of their son Bobby Saint. Some time later after the Castle and his family have been wiped out, Mickey Duka has been kidnapped by Castle himself, revealing to have survived. Frightening him through fake torture, They'd pay Mickey's rent & legalized income taxes as Castle mentioningly spoken, he reveals who Howard works for and how he runs his business. After learning that the torture was fake, Frank reveals two ultimatums to Duka: he either helps him take down the Saints or he can go back to working for them. Almost immediately, Duka revealed that he actually hates the Saints and freely agrees to help The Punisher kill them all. Mickey starts to manipulate Howard, following Frank's instructions, and manages to convince Howard into thinking that his wife is cheating on him with Quentin, who is a closted homosexual. Mickey is hidden somewhere in the Saint's home, while Howard trashed Livia's jewelry boxes and a box of movie tickets, Livia came back from the movies only to get abused by her angry husband, they argued, he said that he found her earring on Quentin's bed, then he revealed to Livia that Quentin's body is rolled in carpet, horrified Livia said Quentin was gay, Howard didn't believe it and slapped her, when she told the truth about Quentin, Howard and one of his men forced Livia outside to a limosine to the bridge, Mickey came from behind as he watched them leave the home, satisfied with what's to happen next. When the Saints are killed, Mickey is the only subordinate left alive by the Punisher and heirs Howard's club. History Mickey Duka sells homegrown of Marijuana by ounce not by the barrel, he sells imbecility forge phony passports to Haitians. Navigation Category:Punisher Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Drug Dealers